1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger that will hold a wide variety of different types and sizes of bottles such as for shampoo or hair conditioner, securely and ready for use in a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of article holders have been advanced in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 664,217 has a hook at the top and an opening for an article at the bottom, and a clip for holding the article in place. The holder is designed for holding articles such as umbrellas or canes.
A bracket that fits onto a shower and holds a dispenser so that a liquid from a receptacle can be dispensed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,072. This particular patent permits the liquid being dispensed to intermix with the shower water as the shower is being used. Bath oil is dispensed into the water of a shower from an inverted receptacle.
A type of soap dispenser which holds a container of soap inverted is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,024, and a shower dispenser is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,462, but this a complex arrangement that has receptacles that are latched in place and then tilted up for dispensing.
An inverted bottle holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,338. Other patents which show general type dispensing devices or supports are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,326,648; 3,860,048; and 3,814,293. Holders for special applications are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,952 and 4,303,109.
A flush mounted liquid dispenser that is used with bath fixtures is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,340.
While the prior art shows various types of container holders to hold containers inverted, none show an easily mounted bracket that will hold a shampoo bottle securely and which can be placed on the shower water pipe, curtain rod, or hung on a bar of a soap dish in the wall of a shower, and which will conserve shampoo while having the shampoo readily available for use.